730
Laura returns asking for Edward to take her back, but he tries to pay her to leave; Quentin claims to have seen her die. Synopsis : A dark and ominous night at Collinwood before the turn of the century. A night when a young child has had a strange and disturbing dream, in which she saw the return of someone she loves very much. But even more disturbing, is the child's belief upon awakening that the dream will somehow come true if it is re-enacted. And so she has gone alone, out into the night, hoping to transform a dream into a reality. Nora goes to Widow's Hill where she does find her mother, Laura Collins. Laura embraces Nora, but asks her not to tell anyone, save Jamison, that she has returned. Jamison doesn't believe his sister, and tells her she imagined the whole thing. Nora produces her mother's brooch to prove that she saw her. It still doesn't convince Jamison, but Edward overhears and sends both of them to their rooms. Edward then tells Quentin that he has decided to send the children off to Trask's boarding school. Instead of going to their rooms, Jamison and Nora wait in Quentin's room. When Quentin arrives he notices the brooch in Nora's hands and instantly recognizes it. He asks Nora where she got it, and she lies and says she found it in the woods. Quentin is very disturbed and asks her if anyone gave it to her. She looks solemn, but decides to keep her promise to her mother and does not tell Quentin the truth. Meanwhile there is a knock at the front door. Edward opens it to find his estranged wife outside. Laura greets Edward, but he reacts coldly. He refuses to allow Laura to stay in Collinwood, or for her to even see the children. He demands an explanation from her and she tells him that she wants to come back. She begs his forgiveness and wants to come home to him and the children. He does not believe her, and she breaks down in tears, asking for just one more chance. Edward offers her several thousand dollars if she will leave Collinwood and never return. Quentin rushes downstars to the drawing room to find Edward, instead Laura is there alone. He is shocked, as he insists that she can't be there, she is dead, he saw her die. Memorable quotes : Edward (to Quentin, regarding Jamison): The boy is young and impressionable. But he’s had enough of your chicanery and humbug. It’s time that he matures in more healthy surroundings. ---- : Quentin: Your children would be better off with Simon Legree than with that so-called Reverend Trask. ---- : Laura: I want my return to Collinwood to come as a surprise to everyone. ---- : Quentin (to Jamison): That's some kind of manly knock you have there. ---- : Nora: You know how to be impossible, don't you, Jamison Collins!? ---- : Edward: (to Laura) The most appropriate word to say to you is goodbye. ---- : Laura: (about Collinwood) This is where I belong. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins Background information and notes Production * Diana Millay returns to the cast after an absence of 532 episodes. Millay previously appeared as Laura Collins in the present day from 123 as the wife of Roger Collins and mother of David Collins. * This is the first appearance of Laura Collins in a color episode. All previous appearances were in black and white. Story * The Laura seen here is the mother of Jamison, which would make her Roger's grandmother. If we are to assume that both of the Lauras are one and the same, which seems to be the implication, then it means that Roger married and had a child with his own grandmother, making their son David a product of incest. However, another interpretation could be that, as a phoenix, only Laura's soul is immortal, meaning each Laura died bodily, and then a new Laura with the original's soul emerged from the ashes. She has the life force and memories of each preceding Laura, but they are physically different people. Laura dies and was reborn in a new form. The 1967 Laura did not give birth to Jamison, that being the 1897 Laura. * Quentin makes reference made to Simon Legree, the villain from Harriet Beecher Stowe's anti-slavery novel . * Worthington Hall is in Rockport. * TIMELINE: 1:20am at the start of the episode and the end of the previous. Edward will prepare Jamison and Nora for Worthington Hall over the weekend; they will be ready on Monday. It was last night when Edward warned Nora about talking about Laura. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy forgets his line after he embraces Quentin. He grins at the camera as he reads his lines and then pulls at Quentin's jacket in frustration. * Screeching sounds can be heard in Quentin's room. The lights also flicker. * When Edward confronts Laura, a squeak can be heard. * Louis Edmonds flubs the word "Laura" as "lawyer". * As David Selby runs down the foyer stairs, his foot catches the banister pedestal, causing the pedestal to move and crack with the force of the kick. Selby then briefly looks at it as he continues towards the drawing room doors. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 730 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 730 - How I Met Your Mother The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 730Category:Dark Shadows episodes